The Games We Play
by Bel0w.Average
Summary: Sarah thought she was through with the underground once and for all. However, There is the matter of one very pissed off Goblin King and Labyrinth who's missing it's queen. Let the games begin.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not have hordes of goblins in my room to follow my every command...this leads me to believe that I do not own the Labyrinth or any of it's characters...nor am I Jareth... The only small pitiful thing I have ownership of is the lame plot line..and any OC characters I create.

* * *

**The Games we Play**

**~Prologue~**

Jareth was furious...no he was more than furious, he was pissed. After flying into the throne room from the balcony he had transformed back from his owl form. In a flash of fury he kicked a nearby chair causing parts of it to break off. Still not completely satisfied with the amount of damage he had created he threw crystal after crystal at a wall. How dare she refuse him...especially after everything he had done for her in the last thirteen hours. To add insult to injury she had thrown a little victory party with all of her friends (The traitors to the crown he had come to think of them) and didn't even think to invite him! Jareth clenched his gloved fist angrily…She was going to regret refusing him. The goblins that usually inhabited the throne room, hid in corners and niches away from their king's angry outburst.

"Girl who ate the peach and forgot everything went away?"

Jareth paused in his tantrum and looked to the small goblin who had hesitantly spoken. He pushed away the wave of misery that threatened to consume him every time he thought of _her_.

"Yes, Retx…" Jareth sighed answering the small goblin. "She's gone."

Retx and the rest of the goblins inched a little closer as the king collapsed into his throne looking more exhausted than he had in all his life.

"King get revenge on girl who ate the peach?" Retx asked hopefully. "Then King and goblins dance and sing again." He added with a small lopsided smile.

Jareth stared at Retx for a long moment before a large feral smirk began to form on his handsome features. "Revenge eh?" He thought aloud. "Not a bad idea by far…" He mused absently twirling an orb on the tips of his fingers.

Suddenly he snapped and the orb disappeared. "Get me the captain of the guard." He barked out to the rest of the goblins. He lounged in his throne, his legs throne over the side carelessly. "I have vengeance to plan." He remarked with a grin.

"Oh Sarah…You have no idea what game you've started." Jareth said darkly before throwing back his head in cruel laughter as the goblins stared at him silently.

"Well…laugh.'

**

* * *

Authors Note:**

Alright...So far so good? ...maybe? ...No?

Anyways...thought of this while looking through pictures. Read and Review if you'd like me to continue. I have various half-way planned out ideas for this story..and hopefully it won't be a flop like my others .;;;;

~Please Review~

X~Haruki~X


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I have tight pants but they are not made of goblin leather. Obviously I'm not Jareth. I own nothing! Except for the plot and kind of Jaime...**_  
_

**A.N.** _*Peeks out from computer box/home* Ahem. I finally updated! Don't kill me. Tried to make it longer but I unfortunately have a little bit of a life outside of the internets. :( Read Review. All numerous errors are mine. Cun-I mean constructive criticism is welcome. Okay bye. _**  
**

* * *

_We have chosen. __**He will fight us.**__ He will see what we have seen, we have chosen. __**The girl doesn't remember.**__ She will. We need her. She is chosen. _

"Earth to Sarah," A petite blond snapped her fingers in front of the dark haired girl's face trying futilely to get the dreamer's attention.

Sarah jumped and focused her eyes onto the small sprite-like girl in front of her. "Huh? Oh…Sorry Jaime. Did the bell ring already?" She stretched her arms out in front of her before packing her books back into her bag. Covering a large yawn with her hand, Sarah stood from her desk and smiled sheepishly at Jaime.

Blue eyes narrowed at the dark haired girl. "You fell asleep…_again!_ Sarah! I thought you were taking those sleeping pills I gave you." Jaime's small hands went to her hips as she gave Sarah her most disapproving glare. Sarah smothered a small laugh at the sight. Jaime wasn't what you would call threatening when it came to appearance. She was barely five feet tall with long silvery blond hair the girl usually kept up in a ponytail or bun. Her facial features were petite and childlike. Unless one looked at her I.D no one would believe that she was 21.

"Sorry Jaime, they didn't work." Sarah replied trying to pacify the blond.

"Sarrraaaah," She whined trying to keep up with the taller girl's faster pace. "If you're always falling asleep in class how are you going to stay awake for the Samhain bonfire?"

"What bonfire?" Sarah asked slowing her pace.

"The Samhain Bonfire, Remember? It's for a grade?" Jaime was met with a blank stare

"Are you sleeping with the professor?" "What?" Sarah yelped.

"Well how else are you getting such a good grade in this class when you don't even pay attention?" Sarah shrugged letting the girl continue. "Our class is holding the Halloween festival this year so we made it traditional. There's going to be games, prizes…"

Sarah tuned the small girl out as they walked towards Sarah's dorm room. She didn't know what it was but she had an awful feeling about this party thing, especially since it was on the day of the dead. Plus Sarah never liked large crowds or parties. She figured it was from her teenage years when kids would snub her for having an actress for a mother.

Reaching her door Sarah interrupted Jaime's long rant. "Oh yeah Samhain, I remember now, costumes tra-la-la." Sarah paused making a face at her own words. Where had that phrase come from? "Anyways," Sarah continued as she unlocked her door and pulling herself inside. "We'll go shopping for costumes soon, yeah? Bye."

Sarah stared at her darkened single dorm room with a sigh. She really didn't want to go to that party. However she knew that Jaime would hunt her down and never let her forget it for missing yet another party. No matter what she did, Sarah could not convince Jaime that she was simply not the partying type. Maybe at one point in her life but now she'd rather sit at home warm with a good novel and a cup of tea.

Noticing she had a voice-mail on her phone she pushed the button and the sound of Karen's voice filled the air.

"_Sarah, this is Karen. Don't forget you promised Toby that you'd send tickets to that Halloween party you kids are throwing- YEAH YOU PROMISED! Toby sweetheart I'm on the phone, hush. Your father and I are so excited. Anyways, I call again later. Be safe!" _

Sarah groaned and put her face in her hands. She had not only forgotten the whole Samhain deal but apparently she had invited her whole family to come along as well. Karen and she had come to a tentative truce through-out the years. She tried to act like less of a brat and Karen tried to act less like…well Karen. Despite the circumstances she was rather excited to see her family again. She rarely went home due to the amount of classes and homework she had along with her job.

Thinking of her job she glanced at her watch and swore quietly under her breath. She was going to be late. She rushed around her room getting ready. She had been so much in a hurry she didn't notice a few of her books falling to the ground out of her bookshelf.

* * *

Rext had been a goblin for as long as he could remember…not very long mind you, as goblin memories aren't particularly lengthy. Unfortunately for him, he was stuck on 'ahb-sir-veeng' the lady duty but that was his fault for being next to the King when he was in one of his moods. He didn't really know what ahbsirveeng was but he asked some of the other goblins around the castle. None of which had an answer for him. He figured it was sitting in her house and making simple annoyances in her life. That was what the goblins normally did. The lady, however, was different than she was last time. Every time she'd look over at his perch on her bookshelf she'd look past him he was invisible. HE! Rext, the mighty! Rext the number one book pusher in the whole kingdom if he did say so himself! She seemed to be…normal. Boring! Like every other human they played tricks on. Rext growled as he watched her bustle around the room. _Maybe King's plans fix lady._ He thought hopefully. After all this was not the behavior of the girl who ate the peach and solved the labyrinth…with that thought Rext pushed a few books off the shelf including a certain red leather bound book.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A.N.**_** Short installment, sorry! All mistakes are mine. ('cause I suck at grammar) Next chappy should have more of his Nibs in it. Please review! Ima review junkie.****  
**

**Disclaimer: I wish that I owned the Labyrinth right now! Hmm..Didn't work. I don't own anything...except for Rext...he's mine you can't have him. :  
**

* * *

_**Sarah…**_

Flashes of colors swirled around her eyes in a maddening chaos. She was looking for something. Something she had lost… Everything other than herself was slightly blurred from her vision as if a dirty glass had been placed in front of her eyes. Where no, _what _was she looking for again? Looking down at herself she wore a frothy sugar and spice ball gown that looked familiar but slightly worn as if it were old. Oddly enough the dress did not fit her well; rather it was a few sizes too small especially much to her dismay. But shouldn't it fit?

_**Even If you do get to the center, you'll never get out again.**_

Something strained at the edge of her mind struggling to free itself.

And then she woke up…

* * *

The Labyrinth had a mind of its own. This fact was known to very few persons, inside and beyond the labyrinth's boarders. At the moment the Labyrinth wasn't too happy with its King. It was missing its chosen Goblin Queen, and Jareth had done next to nothing to fix this problem. Well now it was the Labyrinth's time to act. If Jareth was going to play around with his mortal, the Labyrinth would make sure they were playing for keeps. It had started off as the Labyrinth blocking her memories of the experience. This was to ensure that Sarah had grown up without any festering hate towards the Goblin King. Fortunately, Jareth was preoccupied with his plans for revenge to pay any attention to the Labyrinth's musings. The Labyrinth smirked, its plan would work.

* * *

"Jaime, why do we have to go out and buy new costumes?" Sarah grumbled perusing down the aisles of bright and sinister costumes. "I have plenty of perfectly good costumes with me." She added thinking back to her days when she had obsessed with theatre.

"Yeah, they're good costumes…if you're fifteen." Jaime joked pulling out a costume only to put it back seconds later. "Besides, I know people here who can give us really good discounts. Oh Sar! This one is perfect!" The little blonde pulled Sarah to a white ball gown. "You can go as a princess!"

Sarah stared at the dress and backed away marginally. It was the same dress she had in her weird dreams earlier. "NO... uh I mean I don't think so." She choked out. Looking at her friend's confused face and brightly pasting on a fake smile "I outgrew the princess thing years ago."

Thirty minutes later the girls had chosen their costumes and left the store with their purchases. Mismatched eyes watched the scene with amusement from a crystal sphere. "Soon Sarah mine." He crooned darkly.


End file.
